mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Zelda
|caption = Zelda, as she appears in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. |universe = |debut = ''The Legend of Zelda'' (1986) |appearance = A Super Mario World Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Hylian |gender = Female |alignment = Good |company = Nintendo }} Princess Zelda ( ) from ''The Legend of Zelda'' universe is the princess of the Hyrule Kingdom, as well as the leader of the sages. She is a playable character in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Zelda is a recurring titular character of the Zelda series and makes her first debut in The Legend of Zelda for the NES and has appeared in all Zelda games to date in some way shape or form. Due to having several different incarnations in The Legend of Zelda series however, she has played several different roles. Throughout much of the Zelda series, aside from Skyward Sword, she is the princess of Hyrule who is frequently kidnapped by Ganondorf only to be rescued by the one chosen by the gods and goddesses: Link. However, there are times where she is aided Link in battle, like in Ocarina of Time. She even saved him once in Phantom Hourglass. In A Super Mario World .]] Zelda appears in the McLeodGaming cartoon ''A Super Mario World, where she is first briefly mentioned in the first episode during Link's encounter with Mario. After Link takes back his Master Sword from Mario, Link tells him that he needs the Master Sword in order to rescue Zelda, who has been unexpectedly kidnapped by Bowser and taken to his castle. Being familiar with Bowser's antics, Mario offers himself to help Link to save Zelda from Bowser and both head out to Bowser's Castle. Later in the second episode, after Mario, Link, and Cloud have caught up to Bowser, he reveals to them that capturing Zelda was simply a bait to get the three heroes together. He then tosses Zelda out of his Clown Car, being that she is no longer useful to him, causing Link to angrily decapitate him. Cloud then asks Mario to take Link and Zelda to a safe place while he battles the greater foe that Bowser had warned them about earlier. Mario takes off with them and flies away from the castle. Zelda is last seen during the credits of that episode, where it is revealed Mario took Link and Zelda to the border of Hyrule. Both of them say goodbye to Mario, and Zelda even kisses him as thanks before she and Link leave. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash Zelda is a starter character along with . She has to the ability to transform into to gain new moves and speed. In Super Smash Flash 2 Zelda is a starter playable character along with . She can transform into as being the down special of her. All of her attacks and special moves are directly from the ''Super Smash Bros. games''. Her sprite design is based on her appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She is ranked 4th of S tier on the current tier list. Category:Characters in A Super Mario World Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo